


Calm, Calm, I'm Perfectly Calm.

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, M/M, Panic Attacks, Wedding Day Jitters, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: "Katsudon," Yuri said, blowing into the men’s room; Nishigori must not have been paying enough attention to the door. "What the fuck is your problem--wait, it'shim?"Your wedding day is a hell of a time to have your first panic attack.





	Calm, Calm, I'm Perfectly Calm.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'panic attack' square on hc_bingo and the 'Victor: Pair' day of Victuuri Week. These idiots, you guys.

"I haven’t really had many panic attacks," Yuuri said, thoughtfully. "Maybe three? Middle school, that was the worst. But everyone has a hard time in middle school."

"I'm not having a panic attack," Victor said. He was crouched down, close to the floor. Near the floor was...better. Comforting, almost. "I'm having a heart attack. That's different."

Yuuri rubbed his back. "It's perfectly normal."

Victor put his face in his hands.

"Okay," Yuuri said. "What do you want to do? We could wait it out, or we could try nostril breathing--"

_"Nostril breathing?"_ That sounded terrifying.

"There was a girl I knew in Detroit, she always--"

"Katsudon," Yuri said, blowing into the men’s room; Nishigori must not have been paying enough attention to the door. "What the fuck is your problem--wait, it's _him?"_

"He's fine," Yuuri said. "He’s...going to be fine.”

Yuri snorted. "Old man," he said, striding over the tile floor. "Put your fucking head up."

Victor looked up. "It's fine," he said, though his heart was still hammering. “I’m fine.”

Yuri squatted down so they were face to face. "You're fucking right you’re fine," he said, taking Victor's chin in his hand. "You're going to go out there and get _fucking married_ if I have to drag you out there myself, all right? Do you really want the world to think Victor Fucking Nikiforov is too much of a coward for his own damn _wedding?"_

Victor looked at him. "No," he managed.

"Then breathe into a paper bag or whatever the fuck and _get out there._ Your in-laws are getting nervous." 

Victor looked up at him. Yuri looked ready to punch him, and somehow that was the most comforting thing he could have seen. "Okay," he said.

"I'm going to tell them you're coming out in five minutes," Yuri said, and stormed back out again.

"Better?" Yuuri said.

"How are you so calm?" Victor said, his head still swimming.

"Because I'm going to marry the love of my life," Yuuri said, his voice solid as concrete. “Are you any better?”

"I don't know," Victor said. He could breathe again, but he still felt shaky. "Let me just...let me just be here for a second?"

"Of course," Yuuri said. Victor leaned into his chest. Yuuri smelled good, soap and cologne and sweat. Yuuri stroked his hair. "I love you," he said, and the world calmed a little more. "I love you no matter what, you know that."

"I know," Victor said. "Help me up."

"You're okay?"

"I'm Victor Fucking Nikiforov, and I'm going to marry the love of my life," Victor said, and let Yuuri help him up. "I'm okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, [alternate nostril breathing](https://www.mindbodygreen.com/0-12936/3-reasons-everyone-should-try-alternate-nostril-breathing.html) is a thing, and Allison swore by it. 
> 
> ...I'm not sure Yuuri ever tried it.


End file.
